Histoires courtes:Letter Bee
by Haru-carnage
Summary: recueil de petits textes et de prompts sur mes postiers préférés aw Gauce-sama! . 1er:Letter Bee : Gauche Suede, Merci
1. Chapter 1

Letter Bee : Gauche Suede, Merci

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Letter Bee appartiennent à l'auteur sinon j'aurai déjà kidnappé Gauche Suede

OoOoOoOoO

C'était la dernière livraison pour le postier avant de monter enfin pour Akatsuki, la capitale, une dernière livraison dans Yusari mais rien lui indiquait que ce courrier serait un petit garçon du nom de Lag Seing et qu'il se lierai d'amitié pour le jeune aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux vairons. De nombreuses fois le jeune adulte c'était étonné de voir que ce petit garçon était capable de faire son aiguille rouge était puissante, il sentait ce jeune homme avait un lourd destin et que son passé et son futur proche allait l'aider dans cette quête. Il serait pas là pour le voir ou il s'en souviendrait pas. Il sentait sa fin proche en temps que Gauche Suede, fidèle Letter Bee de la ruche et grand frère d'une sœur paraplégique. Il voulait dire merci à ce jeune garçon mais les mots restèrent dans sa gorge.


	2. Premier colis du Maraudeur

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas malgré la pub immense que je lui fait et ce partout où je vais.

Thème : Amnésie/Kiwi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis son réveil, Gauche, un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets, n'avait presque plus aucun souvenir de sa vie passé. Il réclamait Roda son fidèle Dingo. Une jeune apparaissait et se frottait tendrement sur sa main. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était différent d'avant.

« Tu seras désormais Noir le maraudeur. »

Il prenait un étrange pistolet muni d'une ambre sombre presque noir comme le pseudo qu'on lui avait donné.

« Et que fait un maraudeur ?

-Il effectue des missiosn de transport.

-Ah d'accord... C'est tout ? »

Le monsieur couvert de cicatrices comme un Kiwi mal épluché souriait et plaçait une enveloppe près de lui. Il devinait qu'il devrait la livrer à son destinataire. Il lisait les écritures avec un certain étonnement. Il savait lire, Noir en était un peu heureux. Il caressait la tête de sa compagne de fortune. Il enfilait les vêtements donnés par cet homme si étrange. Mais il lui faisait confiance car depuis son réveil, il n'avait fait aucun geste pour attenter à sa vie donc se souvenant de rien. Il avait décidé de suivre ce qu'il disait puis il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

« Tu livres ça à Monsieur Kiwisata. Il habite à l'ouest d'ici.

-C'est par où l'ouest ? »

Il lui indiquait une direction avec sa main couverte de bandage. Noir se levait et allait vers la direction indiquée.

« Alors Roda, nous allons repartir ensemble comme autrefois.

-On dirait bien . »

Le Blandin souriait à nouveau et allait accomplir sa mission. Roda avançait à ses côtés silencieusement guettant le moindre danger à l'horizon. Noir regardait l'adresse et vit une maison pas loin.

« Monsieur Kiwisata ?

-Lui-même, c'est pourquoi ?

-J'ai ceci pour vous. »

Noir tendait la lettre que le vieil homme prenait sans l'ouvrir devant lui.

« Vous pouvez retourner chez vous.

-Je n'ai plus vraiment de chez moi...mais je dois dire au monsieur blessé que j'ai fini. »

Le jeune retournait voir son « sauveur » et enchaînait une autre mission.


	3. Fichu Soleil

Diclaimer : Les persos ne m'apartiennent pas, je les emprunte c'est tout

Avertissement : Ceci est un Pov Lag

Thème : Sacrifier ses sentiments.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ce fichu soleil artificiel nous brûle toute notre joie où est passé celui que j'ai vu dans une vision lointaine du passé ? Aurait-il disparu pour laisser l'humanité dans le néant ? Pourquoi avoir mis cette horreur pour nous distribuer un peu de lumière ? Cette chose pique nos espoirs et nos rêves et cela sans que la plupart des gens le sache. J'ignore si ce que j'ai vu est vérité pure, le monde est tellement rempli de mensonge que je discerne plus vrai du faux. Même Niche ne sait plus quoi me dire pourtant ses phrases toutes pleines de sa naïveté m'ont déjà aidé par le passé.Je vais oublier cette rancœur et continué à avancer pour croire en l'avenir.


	4. Souvenirs du corps

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas les miens

Thème:Pourquoi mon cœur souffre quand je pense à toi ?  
Avertissement: Ceci est un Pov Noir

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, je suis devenu ce qu'on appelle un amnésique à cause de deux malheureux accidents, Je suis que Noirceur ce qui va comme comme un gant avec le pseudonyme que l'homme m'avait donné et que j'avais accepté. Parfois une vague de nostalgie me prend et je ressens le besoin de revoir les personnes qui ont été importantes pour moi comme cette sœur en chaise roulante ou encore ce petit garçon si courageux qui affrontait sa destinée avec un certain panache et une grande émotion. Mon corps semble vouloir le sauver de tous les dangers que je vois mais pourquoi ? Quel est mon véritable lien avec ce Garçon. Je me sens pas gêné par la différence d'âge.


End file.
